


we are frankenstein

by athina39 (setosdarkness)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/athina39
Summary: the world, the key, the lifeall of you to all of methe world, the key, the lifewithout you, i am nothing





	we are frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> sharing a couple of lines that won't leave me :D
> 
> thanks for dropping by! ♥ feedback of any sort is always welcome :D

_we are frankenstein_ ;

 

  
the world, the key, the life  
all of you to all of me  
the world, the key, the life  
without you, i am nothing  
  
the sun, the moon, the stars  
all of you, please, all to me  
the sun, the moon, the stars  
don't leave me, i beg thee  
  
the winds, the lands, the rain  
all of you sees all of me  
the winds, the lands, the rain  
don't dare leave, you will see  
  
the blood, the flesh, the heart  
all of you makes all of me  
the blood, the flesh, the heart  
no more you, for you're in me


End file.
